Iemitsu
by SharpMutt
Summary: It was wrong, and Iemitsu knew it. That was why he had to lie. He had to lie, and cheat, and fake, and laugh it all off when questioned.  He rather liked his world the way it was.


**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**

* * *

**

Iemitsu Sawada was a damned dirty lair. This much was certain.

Upon his arrival at the Sawada residence after a _two year_ leave of absence, the first thing Iemitsu did was lie.

"Oh Nana! I'm home!"

"Oh honey, were have you been?"

The oaf gave his wife such a loving grin as he threw his strong arms over her frame in an overdue embrace. He had laughed, a low bellow that made Nana blush.

"My dear Nana! I have worked hard this entire time for my beautiful wife and adorable son! I love you more than anything in this world!" He had let her go then, so that she could cook him a feast befit only to the greatest of kings.

It could not be determined if his devoted wife was simply use to such excuses, or her overwhelming love for the man prevented any conception of misgivings from her husband.

In Nana's eyes, Iemitsu was a well of unconditional love and support. He was invincible to all that dare harm their little family, and would stop at nothing to protect them.

Only, to which family he was loyal to differed, depending on whom you may ask.

And it wasn't so much as his wife and son meant very little to him. On the contrary, they were both the loves of his life, the apples of his eye, the light of his world. There was no question about wither or not he loved them. Because he did, very much so, too.

It's just, he loved the Vongola more so.

He missed them. No matter how far he was, nor how long he'd been away. He missed Nana and Tsuna. He yearned to kiss his wife, wanted so badly to lift his son up in his arms and hear his squeaky giggles; but this desire never won over the job.

It was pathetic, really. The very moment Iemitsu stepped foot in the Sawada residence, smelt his wife gourmet cooking, heard his sons sweet laughter upon his arrival, Iemitsu immediately wanted back his mafia life-style.

The rush of adrenaline that courses through his veins when he just barley dodges death himself. The horror in his enemies eyes before he pulls the trigger. The ragged breaths he makes during an impossible escape. Best of all, the gleam of pride in his Ninths' eyes when he completed the hardest of missions.

The taste of Nana's cooking is dull compared to victory and revenge in the name of the Vongola. Tsuna's inquiring questions of his father's occupation was not as cute as it was when Iemitsu was five thousand miles away. The domesticated structure in Nammimori was unbecoming to a man of his unique tastes.

It was wrong, and Iemitsu knew it. That was why he had to lie. He had to lie, and cheat, and fake, and laugh it all off when questioned. He rather liked his world the way it was. He wanted the exciting life as second-in-command, Mr. Top Dog 'Outside Advisor'; as well as the sturdy foundation of a loving family back at the Sawada residence. When working for the Vongola got particularly tiring, or, god forbid, a bit too predictable for Iemitsu's taste, he would visit his wife and child accordingly.

When Tsuna grew up and his innocent questions turned into blunt accusations of just exactly what his father was doing, Iemitsu simply opted to 'work a little later.' Life wasn't as fun without the lies, and while Nana was completely willing to be fooled, Tsuna was all too knowing for his father's liking.

* * *

Iemitsu raps lightly on the wooden door of the Sawada residence. He stares at the accumulating dark clouds above the house and smells the cool, damp air around him. Not liking the particular weather in Nammimori that day, the head of CEDEF decides not to linger too long. He pounds the door harder this time, impatient because of the weather. A moment passes, then finally he can hear shuffling feet heading towards him.

He grins, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of lies- stories, rather,- he was about to tell his wife. They were well crafted and hopelessly romantic, Nana could be so naïve.

He hears the locks click and the entrance slowly opens; Iemitsu's face splits into a warm, caring smile.

"Oh Nana! I'm-"

"Home?"

Tsuna's flat tone that greeted his father was a startling contrast compared to the sugary sweet coo's of an adorning wife. Had it been any other person, they would have faltered as such an unexpected welcoming. But Iemitsu, well, he certainly was not any ordinary Joe.

"Son! Why yes, I'm home. Where is your mother?" and he sends the brunette his most charming of smiles. Like mother like son, right?

Undaunted, the teen taps his index finger gingerly on his bottom lip, as though to give serious thought to the question. All Iemitsu can think about is how brown Tsuna's eyes are, how slender Tsuna's frame is, how delicate his features look; just like Nana.

"Hmm. Out?" _Only._

A pregnant pause lingers between father and son, Iemitsu has to grit his teeth to keep his charismatic smile intact. Rubbing his rough hand over the nape of his neck, the CEDEF head struggles to summon any words for his son. He attempts to start a conversation, his mouth opening to form a witty remark, but Tsuna beats him to the punch.

"Is there anything else I can do for you here at the Sawada residence…" Tsuna bores tiny holes in the man's eyes, making Iemitsu feel transparent for the first time in years, "Sawada-san?"

Then he takes notice of his son's disciplined posture, his sharp voice, his surprisingly strong shoulders, Iemitsu swears he can see a tint of orange in those eyes that weren't there a minute ago. The grin is gone for but a moment, in its stead a sullen expression of resignation. Another flash and he's smiling again, charming and patronizing all conveyed on one pair of lips.

"No. I suppose there's not."

The brunette shakes his head, as to reiterate what the man said.

"Good day, then." He closes the door.

Sawada does not take a moment to dwell. He does not dissect his thoughts, does not examine any feelings. A soft sheet of rain seems to cover him, hiding any honesty that may have leaked out. The only true thought that's not caked in his lies seems to repeat itself, over and over, questioning any and all motives.

He steps into his LP640 Murciélago Lamborghini, courtesy of the Ninth, and speeds off.

_When did Tsuna get less like Nana, and more like Iemitsu?_

**

* * *

**

**Alas, I am still alive. And am now dreadfully aware that I have been neglecting . Deepest apologies, may I offer this as a gift for my absence?**


End file.
